


Between the Sheets

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Basado en BtS, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Tontitos enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Déjame ir entre la satisfacción de amarnos”





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> He ganado la batalla.
> 
> Finalmente, luego de un poco más de 3 meses de la salida de BtS, logré terminar mi fanfic en honor a esta canción. Quise apegarme lo más posible a la letra y a la vibra en general, pero a su vez quería plasmar mi propia visión de este dueto particular entre este par de tontos enamorados (como yo tanto los veo)
> 
> Fue bastante difícil trabajar en esto, me tomó dos meses tenerlo, y a pesar de ser algo sencillo no deja de estar hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño; es lo que menos se merece el amor entre Shiki y Rikka que yo tanto adoro. 
> 
> Etiqueté esto como un universo alterno, pero realmente es más un semi-au ya que tenemos al Rikka modelo y al Shiki compositor. 
> 
> Sin más, espero disfruten de la lectura y disculpen de antemano los posibles errores y/o incoherencia.

**.**

**.**

En una noche fría, de cierto jueves de enero, se encontraron. El escenario fue un bar sencillo y elegante de la majestuosa ciudad de París, en el que ambos se refugiaron en busca de una buena bebida que pudiera traerles calor y, por qué no, algo más si había la oportunidad.

Fue Sera Rikka quien notó al otro primero. Sentado frente a la barra, acompañado por sólo que su copa casi intacta, no se perdió cuando el asiento a su costado fue ocupado. Era un hombre joven, probablemente de su edad, que se estremecía sutilmente debido al frío del exterior. Rikka se enfocó disimuladamente en su perfil, convirtiéndose en lo más interesante en ese instante, detallando el cabello violáceo y corto, un rostro tintado de una expresión robusta, cuello largo, hombros levemente anchos y un físico que si bien no estaba tonificado no lucía nada mal… Y al verlo ahora frotar sus manos, aún con rastros del frío invierno, Rikka tuvo una idea.

No lo pensó mucho y, sin apartar su mirada de la silueta ajena, Rikka dio un empujoncito a su copa llamando finalmente la atención del contrario… Sus ojos eran prácticamente del mismo tono de su cabello, un violeta que podía parecer feroz pero que resguardaba un brillo jovial y atractivo y, además, estos tenían un trazo peculiarmente rasgado… Tal vez, era japonés.

La invitación de Rikka tuvo aceptación, pocos segundos después, cuando su copa fue recibida. Y notándolo relajarse, luego de saborear un sorbo y este llevara calor a su cuerpo, Rikka sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho.

**.**

El mismo día jueves, la misma hora pasada la cena, el mismo clima helado y el mismo bar… Sólo que una semana después. La diferencia radicó en que Rikka no reparó tan inmediatamente en el otro hombre sino hasta que sus manos se encontraron con la misma intención de tomar la misma copa. Cuando Rikka se giró, algo extrañado, la imagen que hacía una semana estuvo detallando apareció nuevamente frente a sus ojos…

Entonces, Rikka pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Estaba tan distraído, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez, que pretendía apoderarse de una bebida que no le pertenecía y ni siquiera había pedido, qué vergüenza. Sin embargo, la expresión despreocupada del otro alcanzó a relajarlo un poco.

-Disculpa, puedes tomarla.- ofreció en un fluido japonés que impresionó a quien lo observaba, a pesar de que su expresión no cambió mucho. _Lo sabía, si es japonés_.

-No te preocupes.-

Aquellas pocas palabras, educadas y precisas, fueron capaces de sacudir a Rikka como nunca antes… _Qué voz_.

No hubo más intercambio y, minutos después, Rikka obtuvo su propia bebida; precisamente la misma que había sido testigo de ambos pequeños encuentros entre los dos. El silencio no era incómodo, a pesar del malentendido de recién, siendo llenado únicamente por los ruidos característicos del bar de vez en vez, y Rikka se preguntó si el contrario lo recordaba ¿O era sólo él quien no lo olvidó? Fue un encuentro momentáneo e incluso así Rikka memorizó su cara.

Rato después de haber divagado tanto, Rikka tuvo el impulso de romper con el silencio (y si era posible, la barrera que parecía cubrir al de hebras violetas) deseando, por sobre todo, escuchar su profunda voz nuevamente…

-No eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?- comenzó con algo obvio, en un tono bajo, obteniendo la atención del asiático, quien le asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué te trae a la ciudad?-

-Trabajo, soy productor musical.- a pesar de hablar el mismo idioma, su respuesta fue concisa. Así que, era una persona de pocas palabras que aun así estaba dispuesto a responderle.

Rikka no habría si quiera supuesto que estuviera sumido en el mundo del entretenimiento al igual que él, aunque tampoco lo imaginaba como un hombre de negocios o algo por el estilo… El mundo era muy pequeño a veces.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

La pregunta llegó luego de un rato, trayendo consigo curiosidad e interés y a Rikka le dio gusto que buscara continuar con su conversación queriendo saber sobre él. 

-Modelo.- respondió encogiendo los hombros con despreocupación. No tenía vergüenza de su profesión, tampoco la hacía menos, pero le generó cierto temor que el otro tuviera una idea equivocada de él. Sin embargo, este no pareció sorprendido ante su respuesta… Por su delicada y bien cuidada apariencia, supuso.

A partir de allí se fue generando una especie de charla trivial y tranquila, a veces tocando ciertos detalles de sus trabajos ajetreados, y Rikka no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una conversación así (cómoda, informal, amena, extensa) con alguien… No fue mala idea haber vuelto a ese bar, considerando que Rikka no tenía la costumbre de frecuentarlos.

Poco a poco, en un tiempo bastante largo considerando la capacidad de sus copas, el alcohol se agotó y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo de sus asientos. Quien los hubiera visto, al menos por un instante, habría pensado que se trataban de un par de amigos compartiendo una noche casual de copas, y para los de mente más abierta incluso algo más… Bastante curioso ya que era la primera vez que hablaban. Sin embargo, Rikka percibió el momento muy familiar, sus apariencias eran opuestas pero tenían mucho en común.

Sinceramente, Rikka deseaba que se repitiera… Por ello, tuvo la valentía y el atrevimiento (apoyado por el alcohol cabe destacar) de dejar dentro del bolsillo del saco de su acompañante un trozo de papel con su información de contacto. Adicional, no conforme aún y queriendo dejar su mensaje bien en claro, se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle un _“llámame”_ cerca del oído.

Si Rikka no hubiera salido a prisa, algo tembloroso por su acción tan repentina e impulsiva, habría presenciado el ligero rubor en las mejillas del otro hombre… Y no precisamente a causa de la bebida.

**.**

La semana no había comenzado nada bien para Rikka y, a pesar de su madurez y calma para afrontar los días malos, no significaba que no se sintiera terrible al respecto, esa opresión en el pecho y la pesadez asfixiante en la garganta eran sensaciones a la que nunca iba a habituarse. El entorno del entreteniendo, sobre todo en el área donde él laboraba, era efectivamente difícil y cruel.

Ante aquellas conmociones desagradables que lo lastimaban sin piedad, Rikka sólo quería desaparecer por un rato, donde sea, lejos de ese ambiente sofocante y donde pudiera sanar así fuera tan sólo un poco. Sería ideal contar con compañía confiable, un apoyo para desahogar males, pero para su mala suerte siempre había sido una persona bastante solitaria… ¿Curioso, verdad? Todos veneraban al modelo prodigio, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse mucho considerando que no eran dignos de su presencia. Rikka esperaba que alguien, así fuera una sola persona, tuviera la iniciativa de ver más allá de la imagen perfecta que los demás le impusieron.

-Sera Rikka.-

El tiempo pareció detenerse al escuchar su nombre provenir de aquella voz particular que no podía olvidar (y no quería hacerlo) luego del tiempo transcurrido desde su último encuentro. Y al girar el rostro, estando ahora dentro del ascensor en descenso, se encontró con la mirada violácea que seguía grabada en su memoria…

El dolor fue sustituyéndose por un calor acogedor, nunca antes experimentado, y Rikka tuvo una idea al ser persuadido por el mal rato que vivía. Las cosas pasaban por algo, ¿No era así?

-¿Estás libre esta noche, muchacho japonés?- estando lado a lado en la cabina estrecha, su saludo vino en forma de una inofensiva invitación. Rikka pensaba, sin importarle nada más ahora, que si el destino le estaba colocando nuevamente a ese hombre en su camino iba a tomarlo sin dudarlo.

-No lo sé, tú dime.- su voz vino cargada de unas ansias que no se molestó en disfrazar.

A Rikka le pareció divertido (y emocionante también) como entre los dos se había encendido esa insinuación mutua… Un coqueteo torpe, inexperto y lindo a la vez, que curiosamente se ajustaba a los dos.

Esta vez se dirigieron a un bar diferente (un sitio alejado del bullicio de la capital, siendo un ambiente más tranquilo y privado) y la misma bebida, que parecía ya ser característica entre ellos, los acompañaba…

- _Between the Sheets_ …- Rikka tenía la mirada clavada en el líquido de la copa entre sus manos, levemente sonriente.- ¿Conoces su significado?- en seguida se enfocó en su inesperado acompañante.

-Cuéntame.- pidió este en un bajo murmullo, como si fueran a compartir un gran secreto.

-Cuarenta grados de alcohol para una noche de calor y pasión…- hizo una breve pausa, concentrado en la expresión ajena, no queriendo perderse ni un detalle de esta- Una bebida ideal para las parejas de amantes.- continuó, sugerente por lo que significaban tales palabras.

-Pareces saber mucho, Rikka.- este pareció extasiado por su breve explicación.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, aquella voz pronunciando su nombre que estaba a nada de volverlo loco… Y Rikka quería ser arrastrado por esa locura.

-No realmente, sólo lo que me llama la atención.- fue sincero, sintiéndose halagado muy diferente a su rutina como profesional, y reparó en seguida que había algo más importante que le gustaría saber- Por cierto, todavía no sé tu nombre.-

-Takamura Shiki.- se presentó, casual.

-Así que, Takamura _-san_ …- pronunció, saboreando cada sílaba de ese nombre que se ajustaba a la perfección a este, recordando las costumbres niponas.

-Por favor, con Shiki es suficiente.- aclaró en seguida con cierta calma y mayor confianza, también como una breve y significativa petición.

Rikka sólo alcanzó a asentir, será como el otro decía si así lo deseaba, y su interior gritó al recordar cómo eran los japoneses con respecto a ser llamado por su nombre de pila, un nombre que no era precisamente para cualquiera… Y Rikka, a pesar de ser nuevo en su vida, se sentía afortunado por la consideración, hasta ahora nadie había tomado ese tipo de familiaridades con él.

En esa noche no se conformaron con sólo una copa, las bebidas fueron llegando una tras otra (incluso el joven que los atendía figuró sorprendido por su aguante ante un coctel tan intenso) y sus charlas iban cada vez más allá… Contrario a sus propios cuerpos que parecían estar cada vez más cerca. Era liberador, tan relajante, como una salida de emergencia ante el caos que se vivía en su interior, porque Rikka podía darse cuenta como Shiki también pasaba por algo parecido ¿O se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por esa atracción opuesta que simbolizaba la presencia contraria? Por primera vez, Rikka quería hacerle caso a su instinto.

Y ahí, soltándose más y más a ese quien comenzaba a resultar tan familiar en su vida, Rikka consideró que la idea de tener un amigo, al menos alguien con quien conversar tan cómodamente y que no le importara su posición (Sera Rikka, el modelo perfecto e inalcanzable) le entusiasmaba de sobre manera, no quería dejar ir esa sensación tan placentera. Aunque… Rikka tenía deseos de ser codicioso y pedir más.

**.**

Cuando Rikka despertó no le extrañó en lo absoluto no hallarse en su propia habitación, aquella que parecía no ser suya por lo poco que la ocupaba. Teniendo la costumbre de dormir afuera, su trabajo lo había llevado a pasar noches en distintos sitios y muchas otras veces era por él mismo queriendo huir de la asfixia que lo abordaba, a Rikka le intrigaba donde podía encontrarse ahora… Entonces, los recuerdos de la noche anterior hicieron acto de presencia.

Por supuesto, recordaba a Shiki… Sus charlas agradables y como poco a poco se abrían al otro, las copas vacías de aquel coctel tan fuerte capaz de adormecer sus sentidos, el cómo se apoyó de este al salir del bar debido a un ligero mareo… Y como le susurró un _“si no te gusto, no dormiré contigo”_ mientras se aferraba del brazo que lo sostuvo con firmeza. _Oh_.

Rikka no había bebido lo suficiente como para entrar a un estado de embriagues, su buena resistencia era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, pero la bebida se encargó de entrelazar sus deseos con sus acciones dejando a su activa consciencia a un lado, lejana a lo que él mismo provocaba. Pero… ¿Y después qué?

No pudo seguir indagando en más memorias, Rikka sabía que lo vería todo, ya que el sonido de la puerta ser cerrada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Shiki apareció, llevaba las mismas ropas de anoche (salvo por el saco y la corbata) y su cabello lucía desordenado haciendo contraste con su expresión soñolienta… Era una imagen muy natural de este y el corazón de Rikka reaccionó con un fuerte aleteo, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima quedándose no sólo con la mente blanco sino también sin habla ¿Era normal que Shiki le pareciera más atractivo en esas fachas que en las veces anteriores en las que se encontraron?

Cuando Shiki se dejó caer boca abajo sobre el colchón, justo a su lado, Rikka logró salir del trance y detalló su alrededor… La habitación era espaciosa, un modelo estándar, y no parecía ser ocupada tan recién, probablemente era donde Shiki se estaba hospedando durante su estancia en la ciudad. También, se fijó en sí mismo; sus ropas eran las mismas, a excepción de sus zapatos que ya no estaban, y la cinta de su cabello se había perdido dejando las hebras rosas rozar con libertad sus hombros. Entonces, percibiendo el particular calor del ambiente, Rikka exhaló dejando salir parte de la pesadez en su pecho y una expresión serena se marcó en su rostro.

Ante el alivio que ahora experimentaba, desechando las extrañezas de un principio, Rikka echó un vistazo a su lado… Shiki seguía en la misma posición, tal vez se había dormido, y lentamente acercó una mano posándola con delicadeza sobre los cabellos violetas. Al no haber reacción, o al menos alguna clase de rechazo, cepilló con los dedos varios mechones descubriendo lo increíblemente sedosos que eran. _Qué envidia_ , pensó algo infantil.

Permaneció en lo mismo por un rato, entretenido y cómodo con la suavidad entre sus dedos, y de pronto Shiki giró el rostro lentamente enfrentándose a él, no queriendo deshacer el contacto inocente que mantenían. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más… Violeta y rosa, aunque perezosos por la mañana, brillando genuinamente de ilusión, de paz, de alegría y de un cariño que no se comparaba con algún otro que hubieran experimentado antes.

 _Between the Sheets_ tuvo un efecto muy distinto hacia ellos comparado con el que todos insinuaban debido a su nombre atrevido y su sabor exótico. Ambos compartieron una cama, sí, pero de la manera más sencilla, inocente y hasta significativa que de otro saberlo no lo creería. Bueno, al parecer este nombre iba más a allá de lo que superficialmente significaba… Tal vez, se apegaba mejor al de una simple historia de amor.

**.**

**.**

Rikka no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que estuvo en las tierras del país del sol naciente, salvo que en ese entonces ya era un niño sino un muchachito entrando a la adolescencia. Recordaba los árboles bañados de rosas, que hacían un contraste bonito con sus propios cabellos y su pálida piel, y el aroma de la primavera que servía como un perfume agradable y único al ambiente… Contrario al frío invierno que azotaba la ciudad actualmente. Rikka era muy sensible al frío y se preguntó inconscientemente qué hacía alguien como él, que no podía soportar tan bajas temperaturas, en ese lugar…

Y la respuesta llegó de inmediato cuando visualizó a Shiki al dejar la zona de embargue del aeropuerto.

Fue en un febrero, hacía un año atrás, que se conocieron. El tiempo pasó de prisa, pero yendo lentamente en cuanto a la evolución entre los dos. Mientras Shiki se encontraba en París no dejaron de encontrarse, variando de lugar y ambiente, e incluso Rikka estuvo presente cuando el trabajo final en el que Shiki trabajaba (una especie de colaboración entre diversos artistas) fue mostrado en un gran espectáculo. Y cuando Shiki volvió a Japón, un par de meses después, las cosas no se apagaron como Rikka llegó a pensar en un golpe de pesimismo… Al contrario.

Y Rikka había hecho un largo viaje hasta allá, tomándose un breve descanso de su trabajo sorprendiendo a más de uno por ello, en busca de una respuesta. Por supuesto, los deseos de volver a ver a Shiki y pasar tiempos agradables entre su compañía irremplazable (de la que se volvió dependiente en tan poco) y charlas donde podía ser él mismo también eran altos.

Estando lado a lado, luego de un breve saludo, Shiki se ofreció arrastrar su maleta y le expuso su brazo, con la clara intención de que lo sostuviera. Rikka, por supuesto, no lo despreció y se apegó más al contacto, en busca de calor, cuando estuvieron en la intemperie.

-¿Iremos alguna parte en especial?- al encontrarse refugiado dentro del auto (en el que el aroma de Shiki se concentraba) Rikka preguntó algo curioso por la expresión que el otro llevaba, como si tuviera todo un plan trazado… No podía esperar por averiguarlo.

Hubo un asentimiento por parte del mayor, quien estaba enfocado en colocar las llaves en su lugar, y luego se dirigió a Rikka con una mirada de ilusión. Un escalofrío agradable lo envolvió, provocando en seguida una sonrisa ¿Por qué no viajó antes? Se preguntó sin poder quitar la mirada de la figura ajena ¿Cómo pudo mantenerse lejos de Shiki por tanto tiempo? En aquel entonces quiso proteger las sensaciones que le generaban el sólo estar cerca de Shiki, que crecían cada vez y de la que se sentía más familiarizado, y ahora quería cuidar los sentimientos que habían emergido en su interior… Atesorar a Shiki mucho más que como un amigo especial.

Sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, acompañados por la melodía suave y baja que la radio transmitía, recorrieron las calles brillantes de la ciudad. Tokyo era muy diferente a París, más llamativa y transitada, pero eso no le robaba encanto, al contrario. Rikka consideró, observando de reojo a Shiki conducir, que era como este... Shiki era serio, reservado, con un tono de voz que hasta podía infundir miedo. Sin embargo, Rikka tuvo la oportunidad de ver más allá de esa faceta y descubrir, en poco tiempo, a un hombre tranquilo, e incluso algo tímido, completamente encantador. O al menos así era para él y sabía que no se equivocaba.

Cuando menos lo pensó llegaron a su destino. No resplandecía, siendo algo discreto en comparación con el resto de la ciudad, y entre su ensoñación Shiki lo guió al interior rodeando sus hombros con un brazo antes de que comenzaran a helarse. Era un restaurante, sofisticado por cierto, y una mesa para los dos estaba preparada, donde copas de colores cálidos los recibieron; Rikka la reconoció de inmediato. Se dirigió a Shiki con un gesto de inquietud, este sólo le invitó a sentarse.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, con una sazón gustosa al paladar, y el alcohol aguardaba prácticamente el mismo sabor que se servía en las tierras donde nació. Rikka estaba contento, sintiéndose consentido por la única persona a quien se lo permitiría, y la velada fluyó con tranquilidad sintiéndose algo diferente que en otras oportunidades, aunque no para mal. El ambiente y la chispa entre los dos eran distintos, como si hubiesen evolucionado y pasado el límite, y Rikka tuvo cierto presentimiento haciéndole crecer sus ansias de apresurar las cosas.

Horas después, más que satisfechos por ese rato juntos, estaban listos para marcharse. Shiki pagó por absolutamente todo, no dejándole si quiera protestar, alegando que había sido quien lo invitó en primer lugar. Rikka no pudo evitar pensar, haciéndose la idea de lo que había estado sintiendo, que eran como una pareja que se reunía luego de un tiempo. Pero, ¿Realmente no lo eran? Sus encuentros, el cómo estaban presente en la vida del otro como ninguna otra persona e incluso Rikka tomó un largo viaje, por petición de Shiki y deseo propio también, sólo para verlo nuevamente.

-Shiki.-

Estando afuera, sin saber qué pasaría ahora, una vez caminaron un poco más allá del local Rikka se dirigió a su acompañante, quien esperó en silencio por él. Quería decirle tantas cosas y sabía que si abría la boca ahora terminaría dejando salir lo que tan inquieto mantenía en su pecho.

La noche era tranquila, la zona no parecía ser muy transitada, y la luz tenue de los faroles de las calles reflejaba sus siluetas con nitidez. La luna estaba ausente, las estrellas no podían verse debido a la iluminación de la ciudad, en un escenario discreto que de cierta forma se apegaba a su estilo. En realidad, a Rikka no le importó su alrededor sino la persona que estaba junto a él… Como había sido desde que lo conoció.

-¿Tienes frío, Rikka?-

No sabiendo cuánto exactamente estuvo callado (pudo haber sido sólo unos segundos o incluso minutos) Shiki dio un paso hacia él al verlo estremecerse, Rikka tampoco se percató de los avisos de su propio cuerpo. No respondió, tampoco se movió, pero eso no impidió que Shiki tomara su propia bufanda y la enrollara con algo de torpeza alrededor de su cuello.

-El invierno este año es muy intenso.- le había dicho con un deje de preocupación, cuidándole a pesar de no estar habituado a velar por alguien más.

Rikka se mantuvo observando fijamente los obres violetas que parecían atraparlo en un poderoso hechizo… No, en realidad el hechizo ya estaba hecho y ahora era reforzado, dejándolo sin escapatoria. La cercanía era mínima, Shiki no se había alejado a pesar de ya haber actuado, y Rikka se sintió algo inquieto. Qué raro… Al principio estuvo tan suelto ante el otro, siendo incluso atrevido al dejarse llevar por el momento, y ahora se sentía nervioso y las palabras no hallaban salida. Y concluyó, aún clavado en la mirada expectante de Shiki, que eso probablemente significaba estar enamorado. Entonces, le sonrió al darse cuenta de la realidad…

La clave estaba en pensar en la primera vez, revivir el sentimiento de querer mantener a Shiki a su lado haciendo uso inconsciente de sus encantos naturales.

-Dime una cosa…- como si no estuvieran ya lo suficientemente cerca, Rikka logró moverse más hacia Shiki- ¿No estamos saliendo ya?- y la forma en sus delgados labios se volvió más persuasiva, incluso posesiva.

El silencio reinó una vez más y ahora el frío de la noche no resultó tan potente como en realidad era. Shiki, al contrario de vacilar, no dejó de mirarlo y Rikka detectó cierto brillo inusual aparecer en el tono violeta. Entonces, hubo un nuevo movimiento que derrumbó por completo la firmeza que Rikka construyó con esfuerzo; Shiki lo tomó de la cintura, delicado y decidido a la vez, y capturó sus labios en seguida…

Era un beso de amor que dejaba salir, finalmente, todos los sentimientos aguardados… Sí, amor. Ambos se amaban, dejando brotar en ese momento aquel sentimiento especial desde su primer cruce de miradas.

Y ahora, nadie ni nada más importaba sino sus corazones rebosantes de amor y deseo.

**.**

**.**

Rikka no podía dormir.

Considerando el largo viaje que tomó, además del cansancio que había acumulado, y el cambio de horario no lograba conciliar el sueño… ¿Y cómo? Después de todo lo que ocurrió en tan poco tiempo ahora se encontraba más despierto que nunca sintiéndose extremadamente aliviado. Sus sentimientos habían explotado, saliéndose algo de control, y ahora su cuerpo se sentía ligero… Su cuerpo, que aún palpitaba por cada toque, cada caricia y cada beso que recibió con inmenso amor.

Rikka en esa noche había amado tanto, no creyéndose capaz de ello, y lo que recibió no había sido menos.

La estancia estaba sumida en una pronunciada calma y una calidez inigualable, el silencio era parte importante del espacio mas no era molesto, era su descanso luego de satisfacer su pasión después de todo. Y Rikka pensaba que si se descuidaba, dejándose llevar por Morfeo, perdería lo que estaba viviendo con tanta satisfacción. Su viaje a Japón nació por diversas razones y, sin duda, Rikka obtuvo más de lo que llegó a fantasear.

Por más que quisiera moverse, aunque estaba cómodo como nunca antes, no podía. Rikka estaba sujeto por brazos fuertes enrollados alrededor de su cintura y largas piernas que se entrelazaban con las suyas. Y ahí, entre la presencia de ese a quien no sólo le había entregado su corazón, Rikka se sentía en casa… Un hogar que acababa de descubrir y donde quería permanecer siempre. Se dio el privilegio de considerarse afortunado.

A pesar de mantenerse despierto Rikka tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en las sensaciones que la ocasión le generaba y el palpitar tranquilo del corazón ajeno contra su propio pecho, en sintonía con el suyo. Entonces, salió de su ensoñación al percibir una nueva caricia, bastante ligera, en su frente. Hubo un cosquilleo agradable y luego un pequeño y silencioso beso. No se movió, enternecido con el gesto, y al no haber otro toque se acurrucó un poco más al cuerpo contrario demandándolo, como un cachorro necesitado de afecto. Shiki lo complació en seguida…

Los besos se multiplicaron, siendo igual de sutiles, y no hubo parte de su rostro que no fue marcado tiernamente.

- _Takamura-san_ es muy amoroso… Me gusta tanto.-

Entreabriendo los ojos, luego de su murmullo ronco, Rikka observó las facciones de su acompañante con ayuda de la luz anaranjada de la lámpara a su costado. No podía definir la expresión de Shiki, pero si podía sentir su auténtico amor, un gesto que era compartido por los dos.

-¿Te gusto, Sera Rikka?- hubo una nueva insinuación de su parte, con sonrisita incluida, no perdiendo su timidez.

Frente a frente, a una distancia mínima, compartiendo la misma cama y almohada y _entre las sábanas_ que fueron testigo de su entrega y ahora los resguardaban, ambos confirmaron su amor correspondido.

Un amor correspondido era difícil, o así se decía por ahí, pero a su propio ritmo (lento, seguro) lograron congeniar a la perfección como un par de piezas opuestas de rompecabezas, que juntas formaban una imagen hermosa.

-Pensé que había quedado claro…- los palabras terminaron en una risita, siguiendo con el juego impuesto, y su pecho hacía cosquillas nuevamente. En seguida, el agarre en su cintura se fortaleció delicadamente.

No hubo más charla, sino un nuevo beso en sus labios ya hinchados de tantos encuentros. Un beso despacio, saboreando cada segundo, ya que el tiempo ahora les pertenecía. Y Rikka pensó en la mismísima magia, siendo desconocida al ojo humano pero tan real ante las sensaciones, cuando sintió la sonrisa de Shiki a mitad del beso. Por supuesto, le sonrió de vuelta.

Probablemente, su viaje a Japón iba a extenderse más de lo esperado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No llamaste…-

Las tardes en París ya no estaban tan heladas, incluso podía usarse ropas más ligeras al andar por las calles, y cierto café de estructura antigua era el escenario de su nueva reunión. A pesar de sus ocupaciones, ambos hacían espacio para encontrarse… Lo que había entre los dos todavía no tenía nombre (¿Conocidos? ¿Colegas? ¿Amigos? ¿Algo más, tal vez?) Pero eso era lo de menos considerando lo agradable que era compartir juntos, por ello no habían dejado de verse.

Rikka, mientras disolvía la azúcar en su _capuchino_ , dejó salir en un murmullo (con un apenas visible puchero que no pudo evitar) lo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza recapitulando ciertos recuerdos de no hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se atrevió a darle su número telefónico cuando hablaron por primera vez. Por supuesto, ahora se encontraban seguido y aquello era lo de menos, pero Rikka sentía curiosidad al respecto (también quería reclamarle, pero no de mala fe sino más bien de manera inofensiva) pues llegó a pensar que en aquel entonces había metido la pata con Shiki y que este no quería saber nada de él.

Luego de un breve silencio, estando sentados frente a frente en la mesita para dos, Rikka quiso desviar la conversación al estimar que no fue comprendido, pero Shiki se le adelantó.

-Lo hice.- respondió una vez dejó la taza de su café negro sobre la mesa- Pero la operadora dijo que el número es incorrecto.-

Ahora, la extrañeza abordó a Rikka y tuvo un presentimiento que desechó en seguida, no podía ser posible. Entonces, Shiki tomó de su cartera el trozo de papel rosa (Rikka no podía creer que aún lo conservada, _qué lindo_ ) y se lo extendió…

Efectivamente, Rikka omitió un número al momento de escribir su información de contacto.

Dos factores fueron los que seguro le llevaron a cometer tal tonto error. Primero, el alcohol en su sistema y, no menos importante, su mente ocupada sólo por Shiki además de la sensación burbujeante en su interior de no querer dejarlo ir así como así, siendo atrevido con este por primera vez.

Dándose cuenta de ello, apenado por su equivocación y también por el reclamo que ya no tenía sentido, Rikka sacudió sus hombros intentando reprimir una risa, pero fracasó casi de inmediato terminando envuelto en carcajadas. Era increíble cómo hasta algo tan simple como una risa se le había sido robado durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se rio de esa forma tan liberadora, y siendo frente a Shiki no se cohibió en hacerlo, sobre todo al recibir una sonrisa ligera y de admiración de parte de este.

-Lo siento.- sintiendo cosquilleos en sus mejillas sonrosadas, todo producto a las risas que ya se apagaban, Rikka soltó; por su error, por haberse mostrado ante este de esa forma.

-Eso no importa ahora.- la sonrisa de Shiki no se inmutó, dándole una sutil luz a la expresión seria que solía mantener- Después de todo, pude volver a verte.- confesó.

Rikka quiso decir algo, mas nada salió de su boca, quedando sin hablar por aquella declaración. Así que, él no era el único con deseos de encontrarse nuevamente… ¿Podía emocionarse libremente por ello? _Dios_ , lo había estado haciendo desde un principio, ya no había retorno.

-¿Sabes? Puedes llamarme cuando quieras.- hizo hincapié en lo que ya había dicho en más de una ocasión, ocultando una sonrisa con su ya tibia taza.

-Tú también.-

No hubo más palabras, no había nada más que decir realmente, y se dedicaron a terminar sus bebidas antes de que se enfriaran. Afuera, el clima permaneció igual a diferencia de sus corazones que se habían vuelto más cálidos.

Se decía que un bar no era el lugar más indicado para conocer a esa persona que sería parte especial de tu vida. Sin embargo, Rikka logró cruzarse con un hombre realmente bueno que se acoplaba perfectamente a su corazón tan necesitado de calor y amor. Bueno, su vida entera había sido poco convencional…

No podía esperar por conocer y vivir lo que el destino tenía preparado para los dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, al fin logré publicarlo (me pasó de todo un poco jajaja)
> 
> Quiero decir que estoy muuuuuuy feliz por tener esta historia!! BtS no sólo es una de mis canciones favoritas en lo que va de año sino que me hacía una gran ilusión tener otro tema de los dos, DMA de por sí es algo que no superaré jamás. Amo la vibra suelta, relajada y confianzuda que posee BtS y justo eso quise plasmar en esta pequeña historia. Espero le haya hecho justicia. 
> 
> Por cierto, haré una historia más con esta canción (ya serían 3 jajaja) sólo que entrelazada con los otros 3 duetos ;) espero que salga Kiss Me Quick, para conocer su letra, y así terminar de armarla y ponerme a escribir. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! espero de corazón hayan disfrutado de cada párrafo que escribí con tanto esfuerzo y cariño.


End file.
